Adventures In Unova
by Irvinez
Summary: Pokemon Black And White - Stories from Generation 5. Experience how Ghetsis escaped Cheren, Iris's battle with Alder, N's farewell, and much more.
1. Story 1 - Awakening Truth

**Pokemon White**

Awakening Truth

The green-haired trainer had finally made it to the top. An unilluminated sky accompanied with black clouds (occasionally summoning bolts of lightning) could be currently observed from this height, stretching over the entire region. Clutched in the teenager's hands was a white sphere; an orb that glistened and gleamed despite the dark setting. He held it tightly, walking towards the centre of the historic tower's final destination.

"This is it…" N whispered to himself. This was truly the moment he had been waiting for during his entire journey. The moment he would befriend Unova's legendary dragon. A Pokemon with the capability to scorch the world in flames. Taking one last step forward, the young king held the white orb above his head; waves of pure energy starting to form and surge towards it.

Closing his eyes, N couldn't help but smile. He thought of the many Pokemon he would soon free from the boundaries and prisons that humans called Pokeballs. But to make that ideal a reality he needed the help of the legendary Dragon-type. He will show the world the truth and be forever recognised as a hero.

Once enough mysterious energy had been poured into the light stone, it started to hover slowly from the trainer's hands and spin violently above him. N hastily rushed away, not wanting to be in the way of what was about to awaken. He stood beside one of the four pillars that circled the spinning orb, observing it start to change form. Then… It appeared. A creature the colour of bright-white gradually grew bigger and bigger from the size of the stone, its body curled into a ball. Once it transformed into its accurate size, its crystal-blue eyes immediately shot open, unravelling its massive angelic wings and landing harshly onto the ground. The impact shook the crippled tower, vibrations passing through the walls. It's long, voluminous wispy mane lowered towards the surface.

Reshiram roared, its cry thundering through the air; the pillars N stood beside were immediately cracked and fell to the floor. The air started to heat; Reshiram's tail started to ignite; crimson flames suddenly burst from around the dragon and pollute the atmosphere with black smoke. Eventually, the fumes cleared, meaning the young king could encounter the beast that had awakened. He stood in front of Reshiram, revealing a gleam of optimism in his eyes.

"Greetings, Reshiram. My name is N. I'm glad to finally meet you," He smiled, wiping the bead of sweat that dripped down his forehead. He had to admit: the dragon was intimidating. It was strong willed and worthy of a hero with world-changing ambitions. Just what he needed to surpass the champion and become the most powerful trainer.

Reshiram huffed calmly in response, lifting its head in such a way that made it look as if it was showing a great deal of respect for the young trainer. N took a step closer. "You have recognised me as an ideal hero, then. Together we shall change how people see and use Pokemon for their own selfish desires. _Will_ you help me?" The dragon closed its glowing eyes momentarily. It later responded by pursuing a cry in approval and flapping its wings gently. N chuckled playfully and ran towards the Pokemon, embracing it in a hug. He'd done it. He was friends with Reshiram. Its body was soft as cotton; its heart, warm like fire.

Sounds of footsteps pierced from behind the hero, causing him to move away from Reshiram and see who approached. Just as he was expecting, a trainer appeared from the staircase that rises to the platform they now stood. Her glance focused on the legendary Pokemon, followed by a shocked gasp. She was too late.

* * *

Reviews and favourites would be massively appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the first story. Quite a few of these will be about N and his relationship with Reshiram, just thought id put that out there haha. Also, please suggest ideas for this, im open to anything. bye :3


	2. Story 2 - Escaping Custody

**Pokemon White**

Escaping Custody

Approaching one of the many bridges that had been summoned from the castle, Cheren clutched to Ghetsis's arm, dragging him alongside Alder. Rocks and other pieces of rubble began to fall from the crippled building, taking serious impact from the battle between both heroes.

"It's over Ghetsis! Your scheme to control Unova has failed. All this… for nothing," Cheren shouted over the racket. Ghetsis continued to struggle, trying desperately to escape Cheren and the champions grip.

"He's right! Please stop and realise it's finished. Just look around you!" Alder yelled in a similar tone Cheren had. Ghetsis cried in frustration, finally stopping himself trying to resist. How could he have lost so easily to a pathetic child? He was perfection… until now.

The three of them finally reached the closest exit, Team plasma's remaining followers sprinting past them in desperation for refuge. They started to amble down towards the champion's chamber until three black shadows suddenly appeared before them.

"We can't allow you to take Lord Ghetsis..." One of the spectres bellowed aggressively before slowly approaching Cheren. He knocked the trainer to the ground with a single kick, immediately clutching to Team Plasma's true leader. The trainer collapsed instantly. He was no match for the speed of the shadow triad.

"Cheren!" Alder called as the trainer laid paralysed across the bridge. He turned to the two other members of the Triad that now approached him. "There's nothing left you can do now! Team Plasma is finished. Accept it!" Quickly, the champion reached one of his Pokeball's that had been contained on his belt. He threw the ball into the air, a tired, weak Volcarona appearing in front of them. It had not yet recovered from its intense battle with the pure-white dragon that had incinerated the Pokemon with its fusion flare attack.

Volcarona roared before trembling its wings back and forth, an immense amount of blood-red energy pouring from its body to create a colossal flame. It aimed towards Ghetsis's loyal servants and blasted a beam of heat.

"Bisharp, Protect!"

Before the beam could hit the Triad, a sturdy Bisharp landed in front of them. The heat crashed against the unbreakable wall the strong Pokemon had created, the attack failing to cause any damage at all. Volcarona groaned then collapsed due to its severe lack of energy.

The two shadows took the opportunity to grab the champion and forcefully push him down the stone stairs to join Cheren's heap. All three shadows now circled the sinister green-haired man, clutching to him; preparing to transport away.

Ghetsis withdrew his right hand from his cloak, angrily thrusting it towards the two trainers. "You have not seen the end of me! Unova will be mine! IT WILL BE MINE!" The four vanished due to the shadow Triads powers, Alder and Cheren slowly lifting themselves to their feet.

"They're gone... " Cheren stuttered in disbelief. He looked towards the old champion. "Is it over?"

"Team Plasma is finished, young Cheren. We must assume they'll never return in this form again. I'm sure N is now aware of Ghetsis's manipulation, therefore we shouldn't worry," Alder stated wisely whilst returning his fainted Volcarona to its Pokeball.

Both trainers managed to escape the castle's collapse, returning home to congratulate a certain trainer on behalf of her successful battle.


End file.
